


One True Love

by MidoriSeppen



Category: Takarazuka Revue RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 18:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriSeppen/pseuds/MidoriSeppen





	One True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybretagne (aitoheiwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aitoheiwa/gifts).



The house lights were still on as people rushed to take their seats. It was almost time.

Asuka squirmed in her seat a bit in excitement, still feeling she was in some sort of alternate dimension. She was so used to being the one on stage, and of course she went to see her other fellow siennes all the time, but this was different. This was something she and the rest of the people in this room were not used to seeing.

Asuka was impatient. She glared at the few stragglers who were taking their sweet time making it to their seats. She fidgeted some more, feeling like she was a teenager seeing her favorite idol, even though this was someone she knew very well. It didn't matter how well she knew her. This was someone she idolized, someone she looked up to, someone she loved. She couldn't help but be excited.

The house lights went down, and Asuka held her breath. The word "Uno" glowed, as if it too were in anticipation of what was to start. There were cheers all around her as the stage lights went up, revealing the person she had come to see, this person who she had been fretting about for hours, days, years before this night. She let out her own cheer as Touko took the stage, tears filling her eyes at seeing her former partner pick up the microphone and start doing one of the things she love to do best.

As soon as Touko hit the first note, Asuka was filled with that familiar rush she had always gotten when they performed together. She loved to hear Touko sing, hitting each note with a perfection only she could. They would stay late at the theatre rehearsing until each note they sang together rang in perfect harmony. It had been hard work, but Asuka missed those days. Looking up at the stage, hearing Touko singing with all her heart, she knew that she was no less of a perfectionist than she was when they performed together.

Asuka could pay attention to no one else on stage. No one else mattered to her. She felt like Touko was singing just to her and no one else in the entire place, and Touko didn't even know she was there. But Asuka knew she must somehow be able to sense her presence. Asuka thought of the flowers and the small wrapped box that sat hiding under her seat, gifts she was intending to surprise Touko with. She had not even given Touko a hint that she would be attending her concert. They hadn't seen each other in a long time, way too long of a time Asuka always said, and her excitement was becoming overwhelming.

Asuka thought she couldn't be more enamored with Touko. She sighed deeply to herself as Touko left the stage for a costume change, not minding the thoughts of Touko undressing that entered her head as the backup dancers performed to fill in the time. Sure, she had seen Touko change her costumes many times before, but everytime was just as enjoyable as the last. She giggled to herself, thinking of a certain pair of plaid and lace panties that Touko loved to wear, but she would always make fun of her for.

Asuka's thoughts were interrupted though, as Touko sauntered onstage once again. Asuka's breath caught in her throat, seeing a familiar sight, but with a more feminine twist. Touko wore a cream colored suit, with a black button-down shirt underneath, her not having to bind anymore quite apparent. She took off her matching fedora, her longer hair cascading over her face and Asuka almost swooned. She had always thought Touko was attractive when she was an otokoyaku, but being even more beautiful as an OG made Asuka's heart race.

The concert was nearing its end, and Touko had just finished her encore. She bowed to the cheering masses in front of her, smiling and waving as she exited the stage. Asuka grabbed the gifts from under her seat and moved quickly to get through the crowds that were moving towards the doors. This was easier said than done though, as Asuka was going the opposite direction as everyone else, feeling like she was fighting to get backstage and to Touko's dressing room.

The trip took way longer than she wanted it to, and as she approached the door with the sign that said "Aran Kei-sama" next to it, she hoped Touko hadn't already left. She knocked firmly on the door, hearing loud giggling coming from inside the room. "Come in!" said one of the voices inside.

Asuka opened the door, and saw Touko standing there, wearing only a thin white robe, her hair pulled back. Touko's eyes lit up when she saw Asuka, rushing over to her and hugging her tightly. The other occupant of the room, a one Asami Hikaru, smiled deviously, as if they had just been talking about Asuka not more than a few moments ago. Touko let Asuka out of the tight embrace. Komu started heading towards the door, stopping to briefly kiss Touko on the cheek.

"I should probably leave you two alone," she giggled, "Be sure to call me later and tell me everything."

Touko looked like she was about to smack Komu, but she was out the door before Touko could get her. She turned back to Asuka, giggling and blushing a bit. Asuka found her own cheeks flushing, looking up at this beautiful woman that she cared so much for. She completely forgot about the flowers and present in her hand until Touko asked about them. Flustered, she handed over the gifts, Touko ripped the paper from the small velvet box in one sweeping motion. She opened the box to reveal a ruby encrusted pimpernel on a gold chain, one of their favorite shows they were in together.

"Arigatou, Asuka-chan.... its beautiful!" Touko pulled the necklace from the box, handing it to Asuka to help her put it on. Asuka slipped behind Touko, closer than really necessary, her fingers trailing across Touko's neck as she clasped the necklace. She rested her head against Touko's shoulder, letting out a deep contented sigh, her breath warming Touko's skin through the thin fabric of her robe.

"I love you, Touko-sama...."

Touko turned to face Asuka, raising her hand to her cheek, caressing her soft skin with her fingertips. Before Asuka knew what was happening, Touko's lips were on hers, in a deep passionate kiss, conveying her feelings without any words. Asuka melted into Touko's arms, where she planned to stay.... forever.


End file.
